marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kaine Parker (Earth-616)
Kaine changes?!? Is he a Perfected Clone or perfect copy clone. Because we all know what powers he had originally had were supercharged versions of Spidey's. As to height and weight they should be Peter Parker's since the issue that showed them side by side (with artfully placed debris...thank god) they Looked about the same. --Capam 04:34, November 16, 2011 (UTC) It looks that he is the perfect clone now and we cant change the heigh and weight until the handbook come out 05:11, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Kaine's Spider-Sense After Spider-Island, Kaine Lost his Spider-Sense. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kaine#As_the_Scarlet_Spider Name Would it be possible to change the name to Kaine Parker (Earth-616)? He's not really Peter Parker himself, so... Smijes08 (talk) 08:40, August 19, 2012 (UTC) If someone doesn't argue against it, I will do so this weekend. --MarioHerald (talk) 04:05, April 8, 2014 (UTC) It's how we name clones. --MysteryScooby (talk) 21:19, April 7, 2014 And please, take to account that only admins can properly move pages. "Renaming" a page by creating a newly named page and moving all the information is wrong. :--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 09:59, April 8, 2014 (UTC) I think this is a conversation really worth having here- Kaine is clearly his own person, and while he may be based on Peter Parker's DNA, his personality and his life are different enough that he deserves the recognition of his own page. On the subject of "how we name clones", other major clone characters like Laura Kinney (Earth-616) and Jessica Drew (Earth-1610) would argue otherwise. Kaine (and Ben Reilly while we're at it) is his own person and he should really be recognized by the wiki as such. :--Drayco90 (talk) 21:21, December 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Specific cases who aren't strictly clones (as they aren't males). For X-23, she is a mix of genetic material of Wolverine and Sarah Kinney. Don't know the exact way for Jessica Drew, which should maybe Peter Parker (Jessica Drew) (Earth-616). Undoniel (talk) 21:44, December 17, 2014 (UTC) In the Spider-Geddon handbook, published in Feburary 2019, it says that his real name is Kaine and that "Kaine Parker" is now an alias. Should this page now be updated so that the real name is just kaine? --1137a (talk) 13:06, June 18, 2019 (UTC) Abilities Interrogation should be added as an ability, I've seen Kaine use it in the Scarlet Spider title. --Superior Spider-Man (talk) 12:12, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Costume In the storyline, Midst of wolves when Kaine was reborn there wasn't any sign of the suit he stole from Peter, how on earth does he still have that. : :The suit is made of unstable molecules, which is a type of regenerative cloth. So from its shreds it regenerated. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 22:20, June 19, 2015 (UTC) * Probably for the same reason Peter still has his Stealth Suit. The writers forgetting it was lost. Arawn 999 (talk) 23:35, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Mark of Kaine I never really understood Kaine's hand ability, does it burn through your face or does he just use his sticky powers to rip it off? (IblisTheEternalSunGod) : It uses his "sticky powers". Peter used it himself once. Arawn 999 (talk) 03:21, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Name Change Round 2 So... I'm genuinely curious: whatever happened to "That's how we name clones."? Arawn 999 (talk) 18:53, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :It was decided to modify the naming conventions to be more flexible in this discussion. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 19:31, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Is he cured? After death brought Kaine back to life, she cured Ben of his celluar degeneration and I thought she might've cured Kaine too. I noticed in issue 8, Kaine's face still had cuts and bruises al around him. Also, Kaine has been reverting to his insane methods like he did when he was hunting Ben the first time. I hope Kaine is cured, I don't want him to die, but is he? :I feel like Peter David just ignored Kaine's celullar degeneration considering it hasn't been brought up again. I also hope he survives, he still has to peacefully drink those margaritas in a Mexican beach.--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 17:50, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Hunt for Osborn I'm very confused. I looked in Sensational Spider-Man Vol 1 32, and there's no sign of Kaine anywhere. So where does it say that Kaine escapes from jail and infiltrates Norman Osborn's organization after finding out he was behind the Clone Saga? Long live the Sith (talk) 19:41, November 25, 2017 (UTC)